Home at Last
Home at Last is the ninth episode of the fourth season. It first aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996 in the US. Plot Skarloey returns home after being repaired, he is met by Rusty, who has helped him to the works. Rusty explains to Skarloey that he helps to mend the line and does odd jobs. Rusty then brings Skarloey back home. Peter Sam is now sad, despite his accident with the slate trucks and his cracked funnel, wants to start work again. The Fat Controller doesn't let him and brings a surprise for him, which turns out to be Skarloey. Peter Sam welcomes Skarloey back home and tells him of a rude, rough, rocking and rolling engine called Duncan who had arrived to the railway. Skarloey's driver had discovered minutes later, that Duncan has just gotten stuck in Rheneas Tunnel. Skarloey enjoys the journey and arrives to find a very cross Duncan at the very end of the tunnel, who complains about the tunnel to his driver, who is cross of him doing Rock 'n' Roll in the tunnel. After leaving some workmen behind to fix the tunnel, he helps Duncan home. That evening, the Fat Controller reprimands Duncan and explains that the tunnel has never had problems, and threatens to 'cut him down to size' should he misbehave again. The Fat Controller is only joking but the threat is enough to make Duncan behave better. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas * Skarloey * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Tunnel * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Bridge Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. * Pre-filmed footage from Rock 'n' Roll is used. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the exchanged lines between Skarloey and Peter Sam, "'Who is Duncan?' 'He came as a spare engine after my accident,' replied Peter Sam. 'Is he useful?'" are heard later. Goofs * When Skarloey says "I understand," his face moves. * When Skarloey puffs out of Crovan's Gate, his wheels are moving faster than he is and he has Duncan's whistle sound. * When Skarloey starts away with the works train, he is missing his eyebrows. * When Skarloey pushes behind Duncan's train, he has Duke's whistle sound. * As Skarloey comes up behind Duncan's train, there is a spot of light above the brake van in the tunnel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HomeatLasttitlecard.png|UK title card File:HomeatLastUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HomeatLastSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:HomeatLastFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:HomeatLastWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:HomeatLastGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:NewFileofHomeatLastJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:HomeAtLast1.png|Skarloey File:HomeAtLast2.png|Rusty File:HomeAtLast3.png File:HomeAtLast4.png|Skarloey and Rusty File:HomeAtLast5.png File:HomeAtLast6.png File:HomeAtLast7.png|Rusty escorts Skarloey to the shed File:HomeAtLast8.png|Peter Sam File:HomeAtLast9.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Peter Sam File:HomeAtLast10.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HomeAtLast11.png File:HomeAtLast12.png File:HomeAtLast13.png File:HomeAtLast14.png|Peter Sam and Skarloey File:HomeAtLast15.png|Skarloey's firebox File:HomeAtLast16.png File:HomeAtLast17.png File:Rock'n'Roll33.png|Pre-filmed footage File:HomeAtLast18.png File:HomeAtLast19.png File:HomeAtLast20.png File:HomeAtLast21.png|Skarloey's driver File:HomeAtLast22.png File:HomeAtLast23.png File:HomeAtLast24.png File:HomeAtLast25.png File:HomeAtLast26.png|The Lake File:HomeAtLast27.png File:HomeAtLast28.png File:HomeAtLast29.png|The guard File:HomeAtLast30.png File:HomeAtLast31.png|Duncan in the tunnel File:HomeAtLast32.png File:HomeAtLast33.png|Duncan's driver and fireman File:HomeAtLast34.png File:HomeAtLast35.png|Duncan File:HomeAtLast36.png File:HomeAtLast37.png File:HomeAtLast38.png File:HomeAtLast39.png File:HomeAtLast40.png File:HomeAtLast41.png File:HomeAtLast42.png|Skarloey pushes Duncan's train File:HomeAtLast43.png File:HomeAtLast44.png File:HomeAtLast45.png File:HomeAtLast46.png File:HomeAtLast47.png File:HomeAtLast48.png File:HomeAtLast49.png|Skarloey Bridge File:HomeAtLast50.png File:HomeAtLast51.png File:HomeAtLast52.png File:HomeAtLast53.png File:HomeAtLast54.png File:HomeAtLast55.png|Duncan's funnel File:HomeAtLast56.png File:HomeAtLast57.png File:HomeAtLast58.png File:HomeAtLast59.png File:HomeAtLast60.png|Duncan in the shed File:HomeatLast60.png File:HomeatLast61.jpg File:HomeatLast62.jpg File:HomeatLast63.png File:HomeatLast64.png File:HomeAtLastDeletedScene.png|Deleted scene File:HomeatLast.png File:HomeatLast11.png File:HomeatLast52.jpg File:HomeatLast53.png Episode File:Home at Last - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video